


Dedication

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Landsmeet has been called, but the struggle to reunite Ferelden has barely begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

Daniella held her breath as she took a step forward onto the stone that had just materialized there. It held firm under her foot, so she continued forward until she was completely on the stone.

The call of the archdemon whispered in her ear, speaking words wholly unfamiliar to her. Words she was certain were promises of death and destruction for all Thedas—and for Ferelden especially.

_Focus, Cousland,_ she snapped at herself.

"Sten, move over here," Daniella directed, pointing at a pressure plate.

As the Qunari stepped off the plate he had been standing on, the stone under Daniella’s feet vanished, plunging her into the dark abyss below.

* * *

 

Morrigan woke to the sound of Warden Cousland thrashing about in her sleep in the other bed in the room they shared in Arl Eamon’s Denerim estate.

With a frustrated sigh, the apostate used her magic to fling a pillow from her own bed across the room to strike the warden rogue in the face with a loud smack.

* * *

 

Daniella woke to her face stinging from being struck in the face by a pillow.

"You were having a nightmare, Warden," Morrigan informed her from across the room.

"Thank you for waking me," Daniella replied with genuine gratitude, "And I apologize for waking you. If you want, I can talk with Leliana and Wynne tomorrow, see if one of them is willing to switch rooms so that you don’t have to deal with my nightmares."

Morrigan considered the offer for a moment before replying.

"I know Arl Eamon insists on hiding the relationship you and Alistair have but perhaps you should reconsider that," she remarked, "your nightmares seem to be getting worse now that you are no longer sleeping with him."

"I don’t think it’s because we are no longer sleeping together," Daniella admitted.

Morrigan frowned as the warden continued speaking.

"I think the archdemon is trying to talk to me, Morrigan," she said, "I think it’s trying to figure out what I intend to do to stop the Blight."

"Have you spoken with Alistair about this?" Morrigan inquired.

Daniella shook her head.

"I’m not even sure that it’s really trying to talk to me, Morrigan," she replied, "I don’t want to give him something else to worry about, either."

"This might be something he should be informed of, Warden," Morrigan remarked "or he might be having the same nightmares as you are. The archdemon could be trying to reach both of you."

* * *

 

The next morning, Daniella pulled Alistair aside to speak with him privately concerning “secret Grey Warden business, Arl Eamon, we won’t be long and this can’t wait.”

"Daniella, what’s wrong?" the warden warrior demanded, sensing his love’s distress.

"I think the archdemon is trying to talk to me or something," Daniella replied, "and is also trying to find out what we intend to do to stop it."

"None of the other wardens ever mentioned anything like that," Alistair remarked, "but then, the archdemon didn’t have any need to attempt such a thing until now, so it could still be happening."

"Just to me?"

"You did join during a Blight," Alistair reminded her, "Perhaps that makes you more open to the archdemon’s call than a Grey Warden like me who joined between Blights."

"So you aren’t hearing stuff from the archdemon that sounds like someone speaking jibberish who happens to be interested in letting you know how much they want to kill you?" Daniella asked.

Alistair chuckled grimly.

"Let’s put it this way—if the archdemon wants to let me know how much it wants to kill me, it’s not speaking loud enough for me to hear."

"Okay," Daniella replied, unsure of how to change the subject to the other thing that was on her mind. Then she just plunged forward, like always. "Changing the subject, Morrigan thinks we should be openly together."

"I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually agree with her, Daniella," he replied, "but Arl Eamon does have a point about keeping our relationship secret until after the Landsmeet."

"I’m of Fereldan noblity," Daniella pointed out, "I’m a Cousland, no less."

"At this point, all the nobles think the Couslands are all dead, including you," Alistair informed her, "Arl Howe has the terynship of Highever, Daniella, and you are just a Grey Warden now. You do not have the advantage of being of noble blood at present. And you won’t until the Landsmeet, once the nobles all see that you are alive."

"Not to mention Anora would be more willing to work with us, if she thinks she has a chance of keeping the throne," Daniella added.

"The idea of marrying Anora creeps me out," Alistair admitted, "and it might be just as difficult for her."

"Anora is her father’s daughter, Alistair," Daniella observed, "She’ll do whatever it takes for the good of Ferelden. Even if it means doing something she dislikes, like marrying you."

"You’re not seriously considering that, are you?"

"As much as I don’t want to, I’d be remiss in my duty to Ferelden if I failed to consider the possibility of you marrying Anora," Daniella admitted.


End file.
